Lust
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Haru has once again lost his way trying to find his way to Shigure's place what is he to do when Kyou stumbles across him in need and wanting of somthing of Haru.


He sat quietly behind a tree his arms folded over his chest sighing as he looked around the area. He had already lost his way in the forest yet again trying to get to Shigure's place. Kyou walked along the forest yawning a bit, he was just coming back from training all day when he noticed a lock of white and blank hair, he sighed a bit walking to Haru "Shigure's is that way you stupid cow"

He looked up a little startled. "I know that I just wanted to rest before I had to deal with you."

Kyou rolled his eyes then walked off "What ever.. Try not to get lost.. I'm not going to come out looking for you"

"I know they'll send you back out stupid cat." He stood slowly smirking lightly.

Kyou smirked a bit "Who's to say their going to know I found you or even your out here?" He looked at the other "I'm going home from training.. I never ran into anyone "

"You know cat's aren't that sneaky." He watched him carefully a grin sliding across his lips.

Kyou looked at him "This cat is like a fox." He walked off "Have fun getting lost.. or you could follow me now"

He moved quickly standing in front of him. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

Kyou blinked then looked at him smirking "No.. But since your giving me attitude I think your going to have to give me something to get you to Shigure's"

"Yeah a broken arm to teach you not to piss me off." He moved at him quickly he had changed into black Haru now. Kyou blinked then grabbed Haru pulling him close and kissing him deeply His eyes widened as he backed away wiping his mouth.

Kyou smirked a bit "You calm now?"

"Why would I?" He smirked.

Kyou pinned the other to the tree licking and nibbling at the cow's neck

"Your acting like a rat!" He reached down slowly twisting his arm.

Kyou hissed a bit from both the name and the pain, He threw Haru back into the tree growling "Shut up! at least I didn't let the rat use me as a ride!"

He stood up slowly watching him. "He was better and more mature then you are acting now..." He spoke coldly toward him.

Kyou growled pinning Haru to the tree again "I would shut up if I where you" He pulled back growling "Find your own way to Shigure's"

He giggled lightly. "Something driving you nuts little kitty Miss Honda not letting you play with her anymore she go to the rat?"

Kyou glared at Haru "Not even close.. Haru tell me something.. Of all the women I could have what one.. Have I showed I wanted? Really wanted?.. Non? Correct.. And what man would turn down EVERY beautiful woman who comes by? Hmmm?"

He shook his head. "Why not go after Yuki then he would be my choice you could get him back for all those times he humiliated you."

Kyou snorted "He's to into Tohru" He glared harder "Now stop wasting my time.. Have fun looking for Shigure's"

"I'm going to keep following you all cats wonder back home to where their fed."

Kyou jumped in a tree hiding in the bushes "Follow what you can't see cow.. Now you can presway me maybe?" he purred a bit then stretched "I kind of like camping out doors.. Their not expecting me back for weeks anyways."

He shrugged lightly. "Its pathetic the cat no wonder he was left out."

Kyou growled then started jumping through the tree's though silently and not letting the other know where he was going "Have fun" he mumbled before leaving but staying close enough incase Haru would give up. He stretched slowly yawning his form etching out of his clothing as he moved away heading down to a stream. Kyou yawned and waited. Kyou smirked watching Haru then jumped down walking behind Haru he grabbed the others clothes and tore then up

He looked back slowly sinking into the water. "... Why are you so angsty kitty."

Kyou blinked "I'm not "he threw the clothes pieces away smirking "Why you nude Cow?"

"Taking a relaxing bath to keep black Haru away or do you prefer black Haru?" He looked to him smirking.

Kyou smirked "I mean.. I just killed your clothes.. You got NOTHING to wear"

"I'm not ashamed of what I was given." He giggled some. "I hear cats are small is that true?"

Kyou rolled his eyes "Its a lie"

"Then prove it little kitten."

"You seemed so eager earlier." Kyou shrugged then pulled down his pants showing off his 9' long 2 1\2 thick member. He giggled some as he turned away his back to him. Kyou rolled his eyes then pulled his pants back on leaning against the tree watching the other.

"Why did you want me so bad kitty."

Kyou shrugged "Like I know.. I just do"

"You in heat is it driving you mad?"

Kyou sighed then nodded "Yes."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after Miss Honda, but I guess with Yuki around you can't get a chance with her."

Kyou growled, "Women aren't worth my time anyways"

"Maybe not, but their still there."

Kyou growled a bit at Haru "and your right there" He smirked looking to the cat. Kyou stood up and stripped then after hiding his clothes to make sure Haru wouldn't destroy them jumped in behind the cow.

He stood slowly moving away slowly. "You need me don't you, you stupid cat."

Kyou smirked "No not need you.. I want you" he stalked up to the other

"What after your done you'll take off and want nothing to do with me."

Kyou blinked "You think that low of me?"

"...Anything driven mad enough will..."

Kyou growled glaring at Haru "After I was so kind as to not kill you when you where learning to fight.. So nice of you"

"If I didn't care for you I would have taken off and not given you this opportunity."

Kyou licked at Haru's neck purring, "I won't run off on you"

"Rin will be jealous."

Kyou bit down onto the neck lovingly "you care why? She doesn't love you she wants Shigure"

"...Even so I still love her." He pets the cat gently.

Kyou pinned the other to the ledge of land getting the other to wrap his legs around Kyou's own waist still licking and sucking at Haru's neck "I could be so much better"

He smirked. "To who me or you..." He spoke coldly teasingly.

Kyou licked the other neck again "To you... I could get you anything you want... be mine.. Its all I'm asking in return"

He petted the boy's cheek softly lifting his chin. "... For how long will you tire of me..."

Kyou blinked at him looking him straight in the eyes and showing no lies as he answered "I'll never tire of you.. I want you as my mate"

"Even in my black form you'd still put up with me you pathetic little cat." He smirked playfully.

Kyou smirked "Oh yes it would just give me more a reason to want to fuck you till you couldn't walk" he rubbed his hardened member against the others ass moaning softly

He blushed lightly. "...So your trying to piss me off now then aren't you..."

Kyou shivered moaning more then shaking his head "No... I need you.. Please.. Haru" he looked at the other needingly

He pet the cat softly licking his cheek. "Your so irresistible the way your acting now..." Kyou blushed then slowly brought his member head in the others entrance moaning softly

He grabbed his chin softly. "Who said you could yet..."

Kyou shivered grinding his teeth wanting nothing more then to thrust away in the other, he stopped himself whimpering

"... Kyou-kun... Do you love me..."

Kyou blushed then looked away at the water before slowly nodding

"Then why not tell me are you scared of me...?" He looked to the cat a little hurt.

Kyou shook his head "I... I didn't think you would like me back.. I'm scared.. of your rejecting me..."

"...Like the cat that's always been rejected. If I rejected you I would have changed into black Haru and punished you for thinking these feelings..." Kyou shivered kissing him deeply moving his member a bit further into the other begging for him. He returned the kiss gently petting his head. Kyou shivered pushing till he was fully in to the hilt moaning He flinched lightly feeling him before turning away from him.

Kyou stopped and shivered chewing his lip "Y-you ok?"

He nodded lightly. "...You must really want It." Kyou nodded shivering. He nodded lightly looking down clinching his fists.

Kyou shivered "I-if you don't w-want this.. t-tell me.."

He shook his head. "...I allowed you this far I won't stop you from what you want."

Kyou shivered licking Haru's neck "Do you want me..."

He reached back petting his head softly. "... Yes." Kyou blushed moaning as he slowly moved his hips

He closed his eyes as he looked down. "...So dominate."

Kyou moaned licking the others neck moaning and growling in pleasure "Ah god so tight"

He blushed tightly. "...Well what do you expect you didn't use anything to make it easier..."

Kyou shivered looking at him panting "But.. Your so.. Hott.. Why... Why are you.. still.. a vir.. Virgin?" He asked between moans and pants

"...Are you not one you stupid cat..."

Kyou shook his head thrusting harder "No.. I'm not"

He shook his head. "...I thought I was giving you something precious and you would do the same..."

Kyou shivered his eyes closed tight "Its not.. Willing I was... was.. Rapped" he moaned out thrusting harder crying out in pleasure as he grabbed the others member pumping his member

He let out a low moan. "...Was it because of Akito-san... Did he do that to you...!" He growled slightly though he moaned from his hand. Kyou nodded putting his head in the others neck he moaned out feeling himself close.

"...I won't let him touch you... You belong to me... and I belong to you..."

Kyou blushed moaning out he came in the other, he pulled back panting and moaning "You... You mean it?"

He moaned as he pulled away nodding slowly opening his eyes looking back to him. "... You love me don't you stupid cat..."

Kyou still pumped the others member wanting him to cum "I do love you" He finally let go over his hand blushing lightly. Kyou smiled then pulled his hand up licking it free of cum. He continued to blush watching him smirking a bit.

Kyou let Haru down then nuzzled his neck "You can borrow my boxers and shirt.."

"...What for don't you need me a little longer..."

Kyou blinked "Uh huh! I do! I want you with me! Your living at Shigure's with me! In my room" he moved his hips a bit hitting the others prostate.

"...You better keep quiet if they find out they'll fix you..."

Kyou purred "You know you want me.. I'm not going to leave you like some cheap whore.. Your not.. Your my lover.. right?"

He nodded. "But your happy and if Akito-san learns. He'll have you fixed."

Kyou growled, "he can try... Just say you and Rin are breaking up and you need to get away from her.. Come live with us.."

"...In your room."

Kyou blinked then shrugged "You can sneak in there or I can sneak in your room"

"or we can sneak out into the woods."

Kyou smirked licking the others neck "I like that idea too.. I want to make you scream in pleasure

He smirked giggling some. "...You'll have to break me first."

Kyou purred then lifted the other on land and turned him over thrusting in him again moaning "Mhmm lets try…" He let out a low moan as he looked back toward the cat coldly.

Kyou moaned licking the others ear and pulling out "Ok we'll stop for today.. Since you look kind of sore "

"...I'm not sore." He moved quickly grabbing the cat by his wrists pushing him back against a rock.

Kyou blushed watching him "o-oh?"

"...You let your guard down what a stupid cat." He leaned in biting his neck gently.

Kyou shivered moaning "But.. Your my mate.. I can let my guard down with you.."

"...How sure are you...?" He whispered into his ear.

Kyou shivered closing his eyes "Its what mates do.. Trust each other"

"...Not when your mate has two different sides to him..."

Kyou shivered "Haru... Stop.."

"...Why am I hurting you..." He whispered cooing him. "...He might be your bitch then, but not now..."

Kyou shivered "No your scaring me.. Please stop Haru... I never hurt you, You said I could have you.. Please.."

He kissed his neck tenderly. "...He said you could..."

Kyou shivered closing his eyes tightly "Please... no"

He smirked licking his ear. "...Fight back kitty..." Kyou growled then pushed Haru of him growling

He smiled. "...Fight me I'll punish you more..."

Kyou got up and walked to his clothes slipping his pants on, he tossed his shirt and boxers to Haru "Get dressed"


End file.
